Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3
Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3, better known as Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order, is action-RPG hack n’ slash developed by Koei Tecmo’s Team Ninja. It was announced on Game Awards 2018 to be published to Nintendo Switch and released on July 19, 2019. Plot The Guardians of the Galaxy have completed another job but were not paid, due to Rocket attempting to steal an artifact from the museum they guarded. Their ship detects a powerful energy signature, leading them to a hidden ship. Inside, they are confronted by Kree lead by Nebula and Ronan the Accuser; they are furious with the Guardians for giving away their location. It's revealed that Nebula and Ronan were hiding the six Infinity Stones from Thanos. However, the ship is next attacked by Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive of the Black Order and their army of Outriders. Before the villains can take the stones, Star-Lord grabs the Space Stone, wishing for his team and the stones to be somewhere safe. This sends them to The Raft on Earth, where the prisoners are breaking out. They team up with Spider-Man (Peter Parker), helping help lock them back up. Outside, they are confronted by Sandman, who they manage to subdue with the fire suppression system. Spider-Man reveals that they are on their own, as they need to keep the force-field on to keep the more dangerous villains in. Nick Fury next arrives with a team consisting of Black Widow, Captain America, Captain Marvel, Crystal, Falcon, Hulk, Iron Man, Thor and Wolverine; they were all teleported in by Crystal's dog Lockjaw. Nick reveals that thanks to Star-Lord, the Infinity Stones have been spread across the Earth; though Star-Lord still has the Space Stone with him. The heroes continue through the raft, facing off against Electro and Venom; when Electro weakens, Venom eats him for a power boost. Defeated, Venom is convinced to put aside his hatred of Spider-Man to help protect the world. After helping Luke Cage put away more prisoners, the heroes find Ms. Marvel, Spider-Gwen and Spider-Man (Miles Morales) being manipulated by Mysterio. Freeing them from his control and defeating Mysterio, the heroes head to the control room; they defeat Doctor Octopus to keep him from lowering the force-field. On the roof, Green Goblin reveals that he has the Time Stone and uses its power to fight the heroes. However, he loses control and gets stuck in a time loop, before being pulled into a time portal and seeing a vision of the future where the Black Order has brought Thanos all the stones. A shell-shocked Goblin gives the stone back, while Luke Cage reveals his wife Jessica Jones has tracked down a lead; Kingpin has come into possession of an unusual gem, possibility an Infinity Stone. The heroes meet Jessica in the city, where she reveals Kingpin has taken refuge in Shadowkahn, an Oriental rooftop palace, where The Hand has allied with him and provide security. The other members of The Defenders - Daredevil and Iron Fist - are already inside. Getting through traps, the heroes meet up the Daredevil and Iron Fist, just in time to see The Hand infuse Elektra with an evil entity. Freed from its control, Electra joins the heroes. Making it to Kingpin's trophy room, they are confronted by Bullseye, who they manage to beat and humiliate into retreating. Confronting Kingpin, the heroes discover he does not have one of the stones but instead possesses an unknown gem that enhances his physical strength. Upon his defeat, Iron Man takes the odd gem for study at Avengers Tower. At Avengers Tower, Vision helps Iron Man study the gem, learning that it has the power to enhance the abilities of anyone who possesses them. The tower is attacked by Ultron and his sentries; the Mind Stone is in his possession. Ultron reveals that the stone had allowed him to bypass the limitations of his rational mind, allowing him knowledge formerly beyond his reach. Helping repair the damage to the tower's defenses, the heroes back-up Wasp with fighting off the drones. On the roof, Hawkeye joins the fight, helping the heroes badly damage Ultron. Ultron tells them that he will simply upload his mind into a new body. The ominous warning is immediately followed by the appearance of the giant robot Ultimo; as its mind was deleted, it allows Ultron the space to take control. Before Ultron-Ultimo can do too much damage, Ant-Man arrives and fights back as Giant-Man. Vision uses the distraction to bury Ultron's mind deep within the Mind Stone, though learns Ulton's last action was to activate Sentinels. The heroes arrive at the Xavier Mansion, where Wolverine, Scarlet Witch, Colossus, and Storm are fighting off the Sentinels. Nightcrawler and Psylocke also join the fight, having previously helped Beast attack the Hellfire Club. Once the Sentinels are dealt with, Beast lands the X-Men's jet, revealing that the Hellfire Club had the Power Stone in their possession. A stray Sentinel attacks and identifies the stone as an alternate power source, using it to achieve a more powerful form. Despite the heroes' best attempts to destroy it, the Infinity Sentinel proves too powerful, until Magneto arrives and tears it apart for the stop. Accompanying him are Mystique and Juggernaut. Juggernaut begins bulldozing the mansion, knocking around the X-Men; plowing through the Taco Tuesday dinner, he angers Deadpool. Mystique attempts to kill the heroes with the Danger Room but fails. Just as Magneto finishes destroying the mansion, Proxima and Clovis arrive to take the Infinity Stones. Magneto relents to an alliance with the heroes and escapes with them through a portal to another dimension opened by Scarlet Witch. The heroes end up in the Dark Dimension, where they find Elsa Bloodstone fighting off Mindless Ones. Elsa explains rifts to the Dark Dimension have been popping up on Earth and she jumped in to hold back the tide of monsters. Along their new side quest to seal the rifts with Scarlet Witch's magic, they are joined by Ghost Rider (Johnny Blaze), who also is attempting to hold back the Mindless Ones. Finding Doctor Strange at a rift, the heroes find him widening it; he is under the Dreaded Dormmamu's control. After being givem a sound beating, Doctor Strange manages to expel Dormmamu's influence and seal the rift. Doctor Strange explains that Dormammu has the Reality Stone and is seeking to swallow their universe into the Dark Dimension. Loki appears before them, wishing to test Iso-8 he collected; defeated, he surrenders the Iso-8, intrigued by the idea of an alliance as he leaves. The heroes fight and destroy Dormamu's physical form, claiming the stone; however, he begins reforming as his power is endless in the Dark Dimension. Doctor Strange combines the power of the Reality Stone with his magic, opening a portal back to the normal universe. Unfortunately, this also drops them in the Inhuman city of Attilan. Queen Medusa is not pleased to have outsiders (human, mutant and mutate) in the Inhuman kingdom. However, Gorgon arrives badly wounded, putting the matter on hold. In the infirmary, they meet Thane, the Inhuman-Titan hybrid son of Thanos; for an unknown reason, Thanos seeks to kill him. Gorgon recovers, revealing that Maximus the Mad is staging another coup. The heroes help defeat Maximus and his technological army, earning the Inhumans' trust. Just then they get an S.O.S. over the Avengers' radio; Winter Soldier is calling for back up in Wakanda. A.I.M. shot down his aircraft and stole the Soul Stone. Arriving in Wakanda via Lockjaw, the heroes take out A.I.M. soldiers. Attempting to race across a bridge into the city, they are confronted by Klaw, who uses his sonic cannon to knock them into a temple below. Traversing the jungle outside, the heroes meet with Black Panther, who guides them to the palace. However, Klaw is there again and has taken Winter Soldier captive; he needs to keep them occupied long enough for M.O.D.O.K. to complete his experiment, in exchange for the throne. Defeated, Klaw flees and Winter Soldier decides to stay behind to hold off A.I.M. reinforcements. M.O.D.O.K uses the Soul Stone to steal the souls of Wakandan warriors, putting them under hia control. The fight ends up in an underhround burial chamber, where M.O.D.O.K. steals the would of his own A.I.M. soldiers to power up. However, he overloads and flees without the stone. The Soul Stone is encased in amber by Thane, along with the other five stones. Thane admits he can hear the stones whispering to him for freedom. To the frustration of the heroes, the Black Order shows up again, this time with Ebony Maw, Cull Obsidian and Supergiant as well. Black Panther buys the heroes time by locking them in a sacred chamber filled with predictions of the future. The Black Order breaks in, only for Thane to offer them the stones and his own life on exchange for sparing the heroes. Ebony recognizes Thane as Thanos' offspring and takes the deal. Proxima uses the Space Stone to send the heroes somewhere horrible. Arriving in a barren wasteland, Thor identifies their bee location as Hel. It is the realm for all deceased Asgardain souls. They meet with Hela, ruler of Hel, to gain passage out of Hel. They meet Valkyrie along the way. Meeting Hela at her throne, the Goddess of Death is not pleased to have unwanted guests. Valkyrie notes that the path to Asgard is closed; Hela explains Asgard is currently under attack. Summoning Surtur, Lord of Mesphielhim, to attack Hela leaves to collect fresh souls. With Hela gone, Thor uses the Bifrost to transport everyone to the rainbow bridge, where he knocks off Surtur into the abyss below. Entering Asgard, the heroes find HYDRA has taken over. They meet Loki, who reveals he attempted an alliance with HYDRA to collect Iso-8. However, HYDRA double-crossed him to collect the Iso-8 for themselves. In Odin's throne room, Red Skull and Hela await the heroes. Using the Iso-8 to power up, Red Skull fights the heroes. Defeated, Red Skull has his dark soul taken by Hela and placed in the Destroyer armor in a second attempt to kill the heroes. However, Odin returns after quelling a Frost Giant rebellion and returns the Red Skull's soul to him. Hela retreats with Red Skull. Using his powers of devination, Odin warns the heroes that the Black Order has attacked Knowhere (where the Nova Corps are fighting them and the Outrider army) and that Thanos is not far behind. At Knowhere, each member of the Black Order uses an Infinity Stone to test their powers. Ebony Maw uses the Soul Stone, but surrenders it upon defeat, calling it a mere bauble. The next foe is Supergiant who uses the Mind Stone to enhance her already powerful telepathic abilities; defeated, she retreats in anger. Next is Cull Obsidian, who uses the Power Stone to enhance his brute strength. Defeated, he attempts to take the heroes with him in an explosion but fails. Clovis Grave faces them next, intending to use the Reality Stone to torture the heroes; however, he gets knocked into space. Last is Proxima Midnight, who uses the Space Stone to summon Outriders. Even defeated, Proxima uses the Space Stone to recall the Black Order for a final fight. However, Thane arrives and uses the Time Stone to freeze everyone. Thane wishes to merge the Black Order with the alliance to form a group strong enough to stop Thanos and bring peace to the universe. Hearing the memories of everyone through the Time Stone, Thane remembers Captain America's words of encouragement to not be like his father. Thanos performs a sneak attack on Thane and takes all six stones into his gauntlet. Transporting everyone to his domain, Thanos fights the alliance. Defeated, Thanos has his gauntlet taken by Thane, who summons the Infinity Armor to power up. Thane takes everyone to the Heart of Infinity, where the stones were born. As the fight continues, Thane suddenly loses control of his power; Thanos explains that the armor is too much for any mortal. Grabbing the gauntlet, Thanos causes himself and Thane to vanish. The Nova Corps arrive and capture the Black Order, while the heroes decide to scatter the stones across the universe to keep them safe. Thor, Captain Marvel, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord, Iron Man and Black Panther each take a stone to hide. Unknown to everyone. Once they leave the Heart of Infinity and ominous pairs eyes appear above it. Playable Characters Boss = Also appears as a level boss. NPC = Originally Non-Playable Characters. Default Italic = Starting characters. *Black Widow *Captain America *Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers) *Crystal *Drax the Destroyer *Falcon *Gamora *Groot & Rocket Racoon *Hulk *Iron Man *Scarlet Witch *Spider-Man (Peter Parker) *Star-Lord *Thor *Wolverine Unlockables *Black Panther *Daredevil *Deadpool *Doctor Strange (Boss) *Elektra (Boss) *Elsa Bloodstone *Ghost Rider *Hawkeye *Iron Fist *Loki (Boss) *Luke Cage *Magneto (Boss) *Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) (Boss) *Nightcrawler *Psylocke *Spider-Gwen (Boss) *Spider-Man (Miles Morales) (Boss) *Storm *Thanos (Boss) *Venom (Boss) *Wasp DLC *Update Patch Time Releases: All are unlockables **August 30, 2019 ***Colossus (NPC) ***Cyclops (NPC) *Season Pass 1 **DLC 1 - Marvel Knights/Midnight Sons/Curse of the Vampire(September 30, 2019) ***Blade ***Moon Knight ***Morbius ***Punisher **DLC 2 - X-Men/Rise of the Phoenix (December 23, 2019) ***Cable ***Gambit ***Iceman ***Jean Grey (now listed as Phoenix) **DLC 3 - Fantastic Four/Shadow of Doom (Winter 2020) ***Human Torch ***Invisible Woman ***Mister Fantastic ***Thing Allies *Ant-Man/Giant Man (Scott Lang) *Beast *Black Bolt *Cosmo *Gorgon *Jessica Jones *Juggernaut (Boss) *Lockjaw *Medusa *Mystique (Boss) *Nick Fury *Nova Corps **Richard Rider *Odin *Professor X (Pictured only) *Thane (Boss) *Valkyrie *Vision *Winter Soldier Villains/Bosses Default *Nebula *Ronan *Proxima Midnight *Corvus Glaive *Sandman *Electro *Mysterio *Doctor Octopus *Green Goblin *Bullseye *Kingpin *Ultron *Ultimo *Infinity Sentinel *Dormammu *Klaw *MODOK *Hela *Surtur *Red Skull *Destroyer *Cull Obsidian *Ebony Maw *Supergiant DLC *Season Pass 1 **DLC 1 - Marvel Knights/Midnight Sons/Curse of the Vampire(September 30, 2019) ***Morbius **DLC 2 - X-Men/Rise of the Phoenix (December 23, 2019) ***Dark Phoenix **DLC 3 - Fantastic Four/Shadow of Doom (Winter 2020) ***Doctor Doom Mooks *Kree Soldiers *Outriders *Prisoners *Hand Ninjas *Ultron Drones *Sentinels *Mindless Ones *Alpha Primitives *Maximus follower *A.I.M. *Fire Demons *Hydra Voice Cast * Adam Harrington - Groot, Lockjaw * Allegra Clark - Spider-Gwen * Ashly Burch - Nebula * Brian Bloom - Captain America, Daredevil * Brandon Paul Ellis - Drax the Destroyer * Bumper Robinson - Falcon * Chris Cox - Hawkeye, Colossus * Crispin Freeman - Gorgon * Christopher Daniel Barnes - Electro * David Shaughnessy - Klaw * David Kaye - Vision, Corvus Glaive, Mysterio * Diedrich Bader - Maximus * Dwight Schultz - Odin * Eric Loomis - Iron Man * Erica Lindbeck - Captain Marvel (Carol Danvers), Psylocke * Fred Tatasciore - Hulk, Beast * Hynden Walch - Supergiant * Isaac C. Singleton Jr. - Thanos * Jamieson Price - Surtur * James Arnold Taylor - Cosmo * Jason Spisak - Loki * Jim Meskimen - Ultron, Ultimo * Jesse Burch - Cull Obsidian * Josh Keaton - Ant-Man (Scott Lang) * James C. Mathis III - Black Panther, Luke Cage, Ronan * John Eric Bentley - Nick Fury * Johnny Youg Bosch - Iron Fist * Laura Bailey - Black Widow * Liam O'Brien - Doctor Strange, Nightcrawler, Black Bolt, Red Skull (also as a Destroyer) * Kari Wahlgren - Wasp, Elsa Bloodstone, Proxima Midnight * Kat Cressida - Elektra Natchios * Kate Higgins - Scarlet Witch * Kathreen Khavari - Ms. Marvel (Kamala Khan) * Mary Elizabeth McGlynn - Valkyrie * Mary Faber - Crystal, Medusa * Mara Junot - Storm * Nadji Jeter - Spider-Man (Miles Morales) * Nika Futterman - Hela * Nolan North - Rocket Raccoon, Deadpool * Peter Lurie - Juggernaut * Phil LaMarr - Dormammu * Ray Chase - Winter Soldier * Richard Epcar - Sandman * Rick D. Wasserman - Thor Odinson * Robbie Daymond - Nova (Richard Rider), Thane * Scott Porter - Star-Lord, Cyclops * Steven Blum - Wolverine, Venom, Green Goblin, Bullseye, Ghost Rider * Sumalee Montano - Mystique * Tara Strong - Jessica Jones * Tom Kane - Magneto * Todd Haberkorn - Ebony Maw * Vanessa Marshall - Gamora * Wally Wingert - M.O.D.O.K. * William Salyers - Doctor Octopus * Yuri Lowenthal - Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Videos MARVEL ULTIMATE ALLIANCE 3 The Black Order - Announcement Trailer - Nintendo Switch Captain Marvel joins Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3 for Nintendo Switch! MARVEL ULTIMATE ALLIANCE 3 The Black Order - X-Men Trailer - Nintendo Switch MARVEL ULTIMATE ALLIANCE 3 The Black Order 紹介映像 Trivia *The Series first game to not be published by Activision. Instead, the game was published by Nintendo. **This is Marvel's first game published by Nintendo. *Because this game is being developed by Koei Tecmo’s Team Ninja, this game shares some concepts as Warriors hack n’ slash. Though the gameplay camera style from primary Visions version of the second game retained. *Xtreme moves returns and much more advance, such as no longer performing Team Xtreme moves one by one. *Customization team slots from MUA1 and X-Men Legends series return, with an update allowing three members Team Bonuses. *According to GameInformer: **This game is in a different continuity from the first two. **There will be alternate costumes. **Characters will have four skills like in Visions/primary versions of MUA2 and original X-Men Legends. **There is a skill tree that affects the whole team, with it directly being compared to that of the Square-Enix game, Final Fantasy X. **There will emote. *This game’s starting characters are the founding members of Main Universe’s Guardians of the Galaxy (mostly based on their MCU and Disney XD animated counterpart’s foundation due to Mantis, Adam Warlock and Quasar’s exclusion in this game (the two former’s MCU counterparts first appeared in the Vol. 2 movie where Mantis is one of the expanding members, while Adam was only being mentioned at mid-credits), rather than the veterans Spider-Man, Captain America and Wolverine, who were starting characters in previous games. *The starting game on character unlocks in 2 earliest chapters is similar to MUA2, where we start to play as the first four characters, then unlocked the rest of the default base roster in around chapter 2. *Marvel Knights DLC pack’s release date and character choices are in exact timing before the Halloween month (October) starts shortly. Category:Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 Category:Video Games